


No Shame

by hannahuwu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angel Seonghwa, Demon Hongjoong, I think there is plot, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Shame - 5SOS, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, mention of a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: Hongjoong has no shame.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxgxls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgxls/gifts).



Hongjoong is sat atop an angel with a gun in his hand, their finger on the trigger as the collar around Hongjoong’s neck jingles each time he’s jolted upwards. He’s not sure how long they’ve been at it, with Seonghwa hushing Hongjoong and petting him, contrasting the harsh thrusts that had Hongjoong reeling into a state of no thoughts head empty.

  
Realistically, both of them know the gun will do Hongjoong no harm down here in hell. You could not murder a demon in hell, so no actual threat was posed. But the thrill of being edged and threatened (something the angel had slyly whispered in Hongjoong’s ear as a suggestion at the banquet earlier) was an interesting prospect.  
  


“Nuh, H- _hwa,”_ Hongjoong hiccups when Seonghwa pulls him forward by the previously neglected leash. The bell on his collar jingles again.

  
Seonghwa clicks his tongue. “Oh, look at you, pretty baby. I thought the tears would come a little later, a little sensitive today are we?” His eyes glint mischievously. Sometimes, Hongjoong forgets he’s the demon here and not Seonghwa, who has a halo around his neck and feathery wings with gold accents— a being sculpted by God herself.  
  


These meetings did not occur often, only when important letters needed to be delivered by hand, or when banquets were held to ensure peace between the two. Hell and Eden, the two opposing sides were truthfully fine with each other. Sure, not all demons and angels were all fluffy and nice or fucking each other into oblivion, but they didn’t feel the need to wipe out the other either.  
  


Hongjoong was one of Lilith’s disciples, and so actually had complete control over any sort of feeling he gained from sexual intimacy. But Seonghwa, angelic Seonghwa, he who’d come to hell seeking out the King himself had stumbled into Hongjoong whilst he was still in training and immediately set a mark on him— an innocent stray touch to his hand had allowed Seonghwa to know when Hongjoong had nothing to do and had dropped by to see him when he could. Seonghwa came with gifts often. A flower that had been growing in the gardens of Eden, or a jewel-encrusted headpiece Hongjoong would wear almost every day. Seonghwa had a way with rendering Kim Hongjoong absolutely useless, and Hongjoong didn’t exactly mind.  
  


_“Consent, Hongjoong.”_ Seonghwa had pressed any time they’d begin something. Truly, Hongjoong just wanted to be melting in Seonghwa’s lap as he leisurely rode him through the daylight. Hongjoong was impatient like that. Seonghwa, on the other hand, was slow. He was gentle and held onto Hongjoong as he would a fragile doll. _“We don’t meet often, Hongjoong. Let’s take our time,”_ he’d say against the petulant whines Hongjoong left against his neck.  
  


Then there were days like this when Hongjoong would beg and beg until Seonghwa’s thrust would periodically become erratic before he’d pause, waiting for Hongjoong to form another coherent sentence. Seonghwa knew the effect these days had on Hongjoong, knew how much Hongjoong secretly loved being fucked up into harshly, knew exactly when Hongjoong was close, knew that it was then he would stop to tease at all the sensitive spots on the demon’s body.  
  


Hongjoong is ethereal, Seonghwa thinks. With or without the addition of a pointed tail flicking about madly behind him and the small ram-like horns on his head, Hongjoong was ethereal. Seonghwa giggled as Hongjoong attempted another sentence, mouth hanging open as drool threatened to drip off of the corners of his lips.  
  


“Such a messy baby,” Seonghwa laughed, crashing their lips together once more, nipping at Hongjoong. “My messy baby.” Hongjoong keened loudly at the show of ownership.  
  


“Seong _-hwa,”_ his voice tapered off, increasing by a pitch as the angel bit another mark into Hongjoong’s soft skin. “Wanna, _wanna,”_ he babbled, whacking his hands against Seonghwa’s shoulders.  
  


“Wanna what, love? I can only give it to you if you ask for it.”  
  


Seonghwa truly was an asshole, Hongjoong thought, bouncing a little to get some sort of friction. Unfortunately for him his knees gave away very early on— Seonghwa was very much in control. _How does Seonghwa do it?_ He wonders. _How does Seonghwa limit all his demonic abilities?_  
  


He tries again. “Wanna cum, Hwa, _please—“_ He screams as Seonghwa thrusts up again, hitting the same spot that made him see stars.  
  


“You have no shame, do you, Hongjoong?” Seonghwa mutters darkly, his movements speeding up as he sets the gun aside.  
  


“Seong, _ha,_ Seong _-hwa!”_ Hongjoong’s voice cracks on the last syllable, but loud enough for all his neighbours to hear.  
  


“I love the way you’re screaming my name.” The angel growls, finally wrapping a hand around Hongjoong’s neglected dick. Hongjoong squeaks, sensitive.  
  


“Hwa, _pleasepleaseplease—“_  
  


“Go on, love.” Seonghwa smiles, watching as Hongjoong spills all over his fist. He doesn’t stop moving inside Hongjoong, spilling into the demon a minute later. Hongjoong looks happy, satiated as he sinks onto the angel, arms wrapped around the other. There are marks all over his body. Seonghwa feels pride knowing he made all of those, and brushes the red hair out of Hongjoong’s face.  
  


“Hongjoong?” he whispers as he picks the smaller male up, walking to the shower.  
  


“Mm?”  
  


“I love you,” he grins.  
  


“I love you more,” Hongjoong sleepily mumbles.  
  


“I love you most.” Seonghwa boops at the demon’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first porn with minimal plot <3 beta read by sxgxls ily tal


End file.
